That One Kiss
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Finn kisses Emma and Emma tells Will when he returns home from Washington. How is Will going to react to his best man kissing his fiancé the week before their wedding? You have to read to find out!


_Oh my god did Finn just kiss me… my fiancé's best man just kissed me on the lips! Oh no how do I tell Will this, I have to tell Will. If any one has to tell him it has to be me, if he hears it from Finn then I'm screwed!_

A few days later Finn walks into Emma's office "Ms. Pillsbury? Can we talk please?"

"Finn I really don't have anything to say to you at the moment, other then the fact that you crossed the line"

"I know Ms. Pillsbury it was a mistake"

"Yes it was a mistake, and just so you know I will be telling Will before the wedding"

"I understand, I'm really sor-" at that moment Finn was interrupted

"Knock knock" A curly haired familiar face knocked on her office door.

"Will! Your home early!"

"Yeah we got finished a few days earlier then expected" Will rushed to Emma and kissed her but knew something was wrong "What's wrong?" Will asked then looked at Emma then Finn.

"Uh I better get going Glee club practice is starting soon" Finn said rushing out of the office and went to the choir room. When he walked in he was surprised to see Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, Puck and Mike. When Finn walked in he was quiet he didn't even say hi to everyone he was pacing back and forth. Everyone was quiet and watched Finn mumbling something to himself.

"Will there is something I have to tell you something. While you were away this last week I have been getting stressed out and Finn was helping me out a lot and I don't know I think I was leading him on or something but I didn't mean it"

"Wait what are you saying" Will said surprised on where this was leading.

"I didn't mean it Will but Finn kissed me" Emma said sobbing "I would never do anything to hurt you Will and you know that"

"I can't believe him right now! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BEST MAN KISSED YOU!"

"Will I'm so sorry, but I had to get this off my chest before we got married" Emma said trying to calm Will down.

"I'm not mad at you and I'm happy you told me this before I let Finn stand up there and be my best man! How dare he kiss you!" Will yelled as he ran out of the office and headed towards the choir room.

"Will!" Emma yelled running after Will

Will burst through the choir room doors and it startled everyone in the room. Finn's eyes opened wide like a scared little puppy "Will please let me explain"

"Explain what exactly, like how you kissed my fiancé! YOU KISSED MY FIANCE WHEN SHE WAS ALREADY UPSET! YOU ARE MY BEST MAN IN MY WEDDING AND YOU KISSED THE WOMAN I AM MARRYING!" Gasps came from everyone in the room, shocked to hear what Finn did to Emma. Will ran over to Finn and swung a punch to his face. Emma ran in on the fight and all the guys jumped in the pull Will off of Finn. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME FINN. I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY GLEE CLUB AND MAKE SURE EMMA WAS OK WHILE I WAS GONE AND NOT TO MAKE A MOVE ON HER! NOW I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU AGAIN."

"Will please just let me explain" Finn cried

"NO! NOW GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T EVER GO BY EMMA AGAIN. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"Will please"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

Finn got off the floor with a bloody nose and looked at Will and Emma then left the room. Will also left the room and Emma was left in the choir room with everyone else still in shock. "I'm sorry you all had to see that"

"Ms. Pillsbury, did Finn really do that?" Rachel asked confused as she walked up to Emma

"Yes he did Rachel" Emma said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"That doesn't sound anything like him"

"Well he's not the same since you know, he is not the same guy you remember Rachel he is confused and lonely"

"Because of me?"

Emma nodded as she left to go find Will. Emma walked into her office and found Will pacing in front of her desk. "Will I'm sorry"

"Oh honey you have nothing to be sorry about" Will said walking over to Emma and cupping her face in his hands brushing the fresh tears from her face.

"I feel like this is my fault like I led him on somehow and if I did I didn't mean it Will. Yes I haven't felt like my self lately with you being gone but I would never do anything like that to you."

"I know you would never do anything like that to me and I'm sorry that you haven't been like yourself with me being gone. If this is anyone's fault its mine. If I was here you wouldn't have been getting stressed out with the wedding planning and you wouldn't of felt alone." Will said kissing Emma "I'm sorry I should of known that you would get stressed out with this wedding planning and I should of helped you out more even if it was just trying to calm you down over the phone"

"Or by not just saying its 'fine' for the flower arrangements" Emma mumbled.

"Yes I know saying 'fine' is not a good idea and those arrangements were good me saying fine doesn't mean I hated them"

"I just want our wedding to be perfect, Will"

"You want to know what my perfect wedding is? Just you being there, that's all I need for the perfect wedding. I don't care about all the other stuff all I care about is us becoming one and being husband and wife in the end"

"Your right that is the perfect wedding, and I cant wait till you are my husband and you can call me your wife"

**A/N: This is obviously off the Diva episode and I hope Will finds out before the wedding and Will gets furious with Finn but hopefully Will doesn't get mad at Emma. Anyways cant wait for the Wemma wedding this is going to be the best wedding for sure!**


End file.
